PROJECT SUMMARY There are over 14 million cancer survivors in the United States, many of whom suffer from chemotherapy- induced peripheral neuropathy (CIPN) as a late effect of neurotoxic chemotherapy. CIPN presents as bilateral numbness and tingling in the hands and feet and typically progresses to include neuropathic pain. CIPN- related neuropathic pain (CIPN-NP) develops during chemotherapy and often persists for 6 months and beyond following treatment completion. As such, CIPN-NP results in long-term suffering, disability, and decreased quality of life for cancer survivors. There are no agents available to prevent the development of CIPN, and treatment of symptoms with anti-epileptics, anti-depressants, and opioids is suboptimal at best. Exercise, a non-pharmacologic intervention, holds promise as a new modality for reducing CIPN-associated pain and functional decline. Thus far aerobic exercise and resistive training have been shown to 1) reduce severity of CIPN development in patients being treated for hematologic cancer; and 2) improve nerve fiber integrity in patients with diabetes. In this study, we will examine the effect of aerobic exercise and resistive training on CIPN-NP in subjects who have completed chemotherapy treatment for 6 months or longer. The purpose of this study, therefore, is to test our hypothesis that exercise will decrease pain and improve nerve fiber integrity in subjects with persistent CIPN-NP following chemotherapy completion. We will test our hypothesis with the following study aims: AIM1: Determine the effects of aerobic exercise and resistive training versus attention control on CIPN- NP (quantitative sensory testing, Neuropathic Pain Scale) in cancer survivors who have completed chemotherapy. AIM 2: Determine the effects of aerobic exercise and resistive training versus attention control on peripheral sensory fiber and epidermal innervation integrity in subjects with CIPN-NP.